Because You Love Me
by SilverCyanide
Summary: As the clock struck Sunday, Oshitari knew it would all be okay. OshiGaku. //Happy belated birthday to AppleSnapple!//


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. Kthx.**

**Warning: **Light shounen-ai. (Dirty Pair.)

**Dedication: **to AppleSnapple! (I still think of you by your old penname, by the way. :3) _Happy Belated Birthday!_

**A/N: **Out a day late, but seeing as I decided I needed to write this late last night, when I had tons of work... well, good enough. Feedback appreciated. Not quite sure where I was going or where I went with this. It's an odd piece, in my opinion.

* * *

"_If is whispered sweet nothings into your ear,_

_Would you listen? Would you hear?"_

_----,--O  
_

On Monday, Mukahi Gakuto rushed into school two minutes before the bell. He brushed completely past Oshitari, grabbing the boy's math notebook as he went and scribbling down answers furiously. He returned the notebook half a second after the teacher took down homework for points that day, making Oshitari's homework credit for the day a zero while Gakuto's was full.

On Tuesday, Gakuto stormed him to class walking completely past Oshitari. He ignored the other boy all day, only paying attention to him long enough to steal bits of Oshitari's food during lunch.

On Wednesday, Gakuto seemed back to normal. He made sarcastic commentary about his teachers, narrating all of their class periods to Oshitari until the teacher eventually called _both_ of them out, and Gakuto somehow managed to turn the entire situation around so that it was _Oshitari_ who was staying behind on extra class cleaning that day. (And, subsequently, _Oshitari_ who had to deal with an agitated Atobe.)

On Thursday, Gakuto said nothing.

On Friday, Gakuto chatted to everyone around him. He flirted rather conspicuously with the girls next to him, who all seemed to find him alluring in an oddly adorable sense. They squealed, their high-pitched voices spilling over into the recesses of Oshitari's mind and building up to form a rather painful migraine. By the time the afternoon rolled around, Oshitari had left for the nurses' office, not able to emotionally handle the situation in class any more than he could the intense throbbing in his head.

On Saturday, Oshitari woke up late, despite the fact that he had slept over half of the previous day. Though he wasn't sure of the exact cause, he'd fallen rather ill within the past twenty-four hours, a fact that he could find only one way to remedy. He spent the day in bed, occasionally flipping through sections of well-worn novels he had already exhausted and napping when he felt the need.

It was not until the sun has set and the activities of the house have simmered down to near nothing that Gakuto appeared.

He had climbed up the tree outside of Oshitari's window – the one that was clearly not native to Japan, though it was there before Oshitari and his family moved in and they kept it – and nudged at the frame of the window until it came loose enough for him to slip his fingers open and pull up. This was a common occurrence, and though logically Oshitari knew he should remain disgruntled with the smaller boy he could not help but smile fondly as he heard a soft voice swear violently at the window while he clambered in, anything but quiet.

With very few words aside from a string of curses still directed at the window, Gakuto went over to the bed, not even needing to feel his way in the dark now, because he was so familiar with the set up of the room. He curled up next to Oshitari, barely kicking off his shoes as he joined the larger boy under the covers. Wordlessly Gakuto snuggled into the heat of Oshitari's body, and Oshitari allowed him to, enjoying the way the heat flowed through them.

"`M sorry," came the words, finally, at last, like they always did. Oshitari merely nodded, a gesture Gakuto could not see in the dark, and pulls the temperamental – _his_ temperamental – redhead closer.

As the clock struck Sunday, Oshitari knew it would all be okay.

No matter what roadblocks came their way, they had Love and that was what mattered.


End file.
